An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. UAVs have many applications for industry, media, hobbyists, and the like. Some UAVs are controlled using relatively short-range signaling within a line of sight of the UAV. Such control is sometimes referred to as visual line of sight (VLOS).